Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -0.83 \times 30\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{4} = 0.25$ $ 30\% = \dfrac{30}{100} = 0.3 $ Now we have: $ 0.25 \times -0.83 \times 0.3 = {?} $ $ 0.25 \times -0.83 \times 0.3 = -0.06225 $